Home is Where My Family Is
by LitLover 101
Summary: Davina is fed up with being pushed around and manipulated by everyone. She's determined to change the way that her life has been unfolding. This means that it's time for a little magic. Will she get what she wants or will she receive so much more than she ever dreamed of? (Includes Davina's BFF, Josh who's along for the ride and her first love, Tim.)
1. Chapter 1

Davina is fed up with being pushed around and manipulated by everyone. She's determined to change the way that her life has been unfolding. This means that it's time for a little magic. Will she get what she wants or will she receive so much more than she ever dreamed of? (Includes Davina's BFF, Josh who's along for the ride and her first love, Tim.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals in any shape or form. That goes to Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is going to the first long Originals story that I post. To be very upfront about the pairings here before you begin reading they include: Davina and Tim, Haylijah, Rebel, Klaroline and possibly Josh with an OC if I think up a character that would be cool for Josh. He deserves someone cool. I hope that inclusion of Klaroline doesn't scare you off. On with the show…**

**Home is Where My Family Is:**

'I have had enough,' Davina Claire thought as she trudged back to one of the many temporary homes she had lived in during the past year. She was so enraged. Never since Tim had she been taken from her had; she felt so helpless. Every time she turned her head someone was trying to force her hand in some way or another. First it was Marcel. Then Klaus came with his family and her mind spun around in their home from the volley of backstabbing that went on. Next were the Spirits on the other side while she was dead. Waking, she was turned over to Genevieve. Finally, there was Mikael Mikaelson. It was too much. They were all too much.

Walking up to her room, Davina strode over to her bed with purpose and yanked out a box. Then she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she spun around to find Josh walking into her room. Sighing in relief, she smiled. "Josh, you scared me. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong in a town where everyone wants to kill each other, D?" Josh replied with a light laugh and a wide grin.

"Sure," Davina chuckled mirthlessly before pulling her box of magic supplies open.

"Doing a spell?" Josh asked, coming closer to stand beside Davina as she nodded wordlessly.

"Yes, I am," Davina replied as she focused on the spell that Elijah Mikaelson had given her some time ago. She had no idea if it would do the trick or not. There was a possibility that it would go horribly wrong and she would unleash something worse that Mikael on the town of New Orleans. Then she would have to answer to the so-called King. God, she hated Klaus so much it hurt sometimes. But if this spell worked she would not have to see him again. No, things would be quite different.

"So, what's the spell this time? Are you going to make Genevieve speak in Latin backwards so that none of her spells work anymore? Or are you going for world peace this time? Oh, I know. You conjure up Ryan Gosling. Man, he is hot."

"No. No. And, sorry, Josh. Not going to happen," Davina informed her friend as she set out the ingredients that she needed and began to mash the herbs into a tiny bowl. Taking out a knife she made a small incision into her left hand and groaned as she watched the blood pool in with the herbs. She heard Josh's quick intake of breath but knew that he would not try to bite her.

"Okay. So, what are you doing with this spell?" Josh inquired, feeling worried as he watched the look of concentration that had formed on his friend's face. He knew that look well by now and it had him worried that Davina was about to piss someone with the initials N. M. off badly and they would have to go on the run. Again.

"This spell is going to take me to another time. A time in which I will be older and, hopefully, I'll either be dead or far from here. Either way. It's a win win," Davina replied.

"Really? You think you can just jump out of this time period and into another?" Josh sat down on the bed heavily, looking up at Davina with a look that said that he thought that maybe she had lost it. Just a little.

Staring back at Josh, Davina gave him a stern look. "Josh, stop giving me a look like I'm crazy."

"Who? Me?" Josh faked a smile that he hoped appeared innocent. "I would never think that you were nuts. Would I think that Marcel, all of the Originals and sometimes Cami are nuts? Yeah. Probably. But not you, D. You're all I've got around here."

"Good. Because I want you to come with me," Davina announced.

Josh's eyebrows shot up as he thought about Davina's words. "But what if the spell kills us?"

"You're already dead. And if we stay here we're going to die anyway. Are you in or out, Josh? Because you're all I have, too, and I would really like it if you would come with me. Please!" Davina took Josh's hands in hers and gave him her best winning smile.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You had me at we're going to die anyway," he replied and Davina squealed with joy. "But if this spell turns out wrong and we end up on Mars don't say I didn't warn you that something would go terribly wrong."

Shaking her head at Josh, Davina picked up the bowl and handed it to him. "You have to drink this first," she ordered her friend who looked unsure at the offering in his hands.

"You want me to drink your blood… and whatever else is in here?" Josh asked her, hoping that this was some kind of joke and that she would tell him that she was kidding at the last minute.

"No, you have to drink it. Then I'll drink it. After that I will read the spell and hopefully it will go right," Davina told Josh. To be honest, she had no idea what she was doing but she figured that anything was better than this.

"And how do you know that you can travel through time at all? Isn't that something that you read in books?" Josh questioned Davina wishing for all the world that Marcel or Cami or even Klaus would walk in at that moment and put an end to Davina's plan.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves and witches something that you read about in books?" Davina asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Now, stop stalling and drink or I will do this by myself."

"Who's stalling? Not me," Josh replied with a nervous laugh as Davina rolled her eyes. He could tell she was losing what was left of her patience and his best friend did not have much of that on supply. "What if this stuff makes my hair fall out? I don't think I'm one of those guys who would good without hair."

"Josh, this will not make your hair fall out. I think," smiling widely at Josh's look of horror, Davina laughed loudly. "Oh, come on. Just drink it. For me."

"Yes. Fine. Whatever. Bottoms up," Josh poured part of the potion down his throat before wrinkling his nose. "That was nasty."

Davina sighed before taking the potion into her own hands and then downed the rest of the contents. Then she gagged. "You're right. That was awful."

They began to laugh again before Davina turned her attention to the parchment. Laying it down on the bed so that she could see it and holding Josh's hands at the same time, Davina began to chant. "Take me out of this time and into a better one. Take me to where my life is not filled with pain and anguish. Take me to my real home. Say it with me, Josh." Closing her eyes, Davina continued to chant as Josh joined her. Over and over as the room began to spin out of control and she felt blackness creeping around the edges of her concentration when she felt her body falling to the ground.

Waking up, Davina found herself lying in bed. But this was not her bed. Of course she would wake up in another random bed. Stupid Klaus or stupid Marcel probably came over after the spell went wrong and took her to yet another "safe house" so she could be held prisoner. Again.

Glaring at the four walls of her new cell, Davina wondered who decorated the place. Walking over to the painting on one of the walls she examined it. It wasn't a bad piece of work, sad, yes, but not badly rendered. She wondered who had made it as she contemplated the city of New Orleans with the full moon glowing roundly and high above attracting her attention to it immediately.

Then she realized what was missing from the room. Josh! Oh, no. Did Klaus or Marcel take Josh for some reason? Were they hurting him? She had to find her friend. Now! Jerking the door open, which to her surprise, swung wide open with her first attempt- she had been expecting some kind of spell that would keep her in - she ran down the hall and toward the stairs. "Davina, don't run in the hall!" Hayley called as she came out of one of the other rooms.

Davina did not pause to answer the werewolf whose body was no longer swollen with child. She didn't even take the time to wonder about the fact that Hayley had gone back to living with the Originals. The only thing that she thought was that at least she now knew that it had to be Klaus or Elijah who had taken her. Honestly, she hoped it was Elijah, although she did not trust him either.

"Josh," Davina shouted, hoping that he would hear her.

"In here," Josh's voice called back and Davina was relieved to notice that he did not sound like he was in pain.

"Where?" Davina shouted back. Not that she had to shout and maybe she shouldn't because who knew where Klaus was and she certainly did not want to deal with him right now.

"Follow the sound of my voice and the smell of pancakes," Josh shouted.

Feeling her jaw set, Davina walked steadily forward as she heard Josh talking to a woman. After a minute all she heard was the sound of the woman's voice as she spoke quickly and cheerfully. For some reason her chatter reminded her of Josh.

Walking into what she assumed was the kitchen, Davina folded her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde woman who was placing pancakes on top of a series of plates. Seeing the paleness of the woman's skin and the quick motions that she made, Davina knew the woman was a vampire. At first she thought that the woman was Cami until she turned around and smiled happily. "Hi there, sleepy head. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Ummm…" Davina heard her stomach rumble and glared down at it.

"When is she not hungry?" A voice behind her made Davina's entire body stiffen as the ancient, evil hybrid placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple lightly. "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you rest? No more nightmares. I hope," Klaus asked, looking concerned as he looked down at her and Davina felt her stomach turn in an unpleasant manner. She only glared up at him.

"Hey, D. You really need to try out your Aunt Caroline's strawberry pancakes. They are the best," Josh called, forcing Davina to turn her attention to her friend as he raised his eyebrows.

Walking over to sit beside Josh wordlessly, Davina watched Klaus' shoulders slump before he made his way over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered for longer than would necessarily say that this was a purely friendly gesture, circling "Aunt Caroline's" waist and resting his chin on top of her bent head. "Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Good morning, Elijah. Hayley," Caroline called, without looking up. "And look who the cat dragged in." Smirking, the blonde twisted her head to look at the doorway. Davina looked up to see Elijah, Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah walk into the room. "It's nice to see that this will be a real family event today. Where's Kol?"

"Probably sleeping it off," Hayley replied, rolling her eyes. She then walked over to Davina and placed her hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "What have I told you about listening to me, young lady? I know that now that you're about to be sixteen you think that you are an adult or something but while you are under my roof you will obey my rules."

Opening her mouth to tell Hayley that she could easily not be under the werewolf's roof, Davina found that Hayley was looking at Klaus. "I blame you for this. She takes after you."

"I am not the only one whom she inherited the stubborn gene from," Klaus remarked lightly while popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah, well, she listens to you more than she listens to me," Hayley snapped. "Now, why don't you tell our daughter to listen to me?"

Nodding, Klaus crossed the room to stand before Davina. "Sweetheart, listen to your mother when she tells you something," he ordered. As Hayley turned her head he grinned mischievously and held up a pair of crossed fingers indicating that he was lying.

"That's more like it," Hayley announced but Davina barely heard her as she turned to Josh and his expression told her he already knew what she was thinking. What in the hell kind of time did she get them placed into anyway?

**So, that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was part of this idea that I had when they first introduced Davina which I wrote about a little in "The Old Fashioned Way" and "Auld Lang Syne," my two crossover events with TVD. In the next chapter you will see Tim and I will begin to slowly unravel how it is that Davina is the Original baby. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


End file.
